La conspiración del silencio
by Natsumi Soseki
Summary: Todos se dirigen a ella como Su Alteza, Princesa… pues no en vano es la protegida de Jeanine. Sin embargo, Ailee ha decidido seguir su propio camino.
1. Noblesse oblige

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana sintió que el mundo había experimentado una ligera transformación. No sabría decir qué había cambiado, pero el aire estaba enrarecido. Se quedó allí tumbada en la cama durante unos minutos largos. Todavía no había sonado el despertador. Trató de recordar la pesadilla que la había asaltado durante la noche. Había soñado que la estaban persiguiendo. Y que corría, corría… sin poder escapar jamás. Se frotó los ojos y los paseó por la habitación. Su cuarto estaba ordenado. Los libros pulcramente colocados en la estantería. Los lápices en el bote de colores. Las cuartillas perfectamente apiladas. El uniforme de colegio planchado y doblado en la silla. Se fijó en la tela de color azul. Mañana sería el último día que lo llevaría puesto.

Un pitido fuerte en la mesilla de noche le indicó que ya era hora de levantarse. Apagó el despertador y se encaminó a la silla. Se deslizó el uniforme y se abrochó el lazo de la espalda. Se miró en el espejo. El reflejo le devolvió su mueca. Puso los ojos en blanco y salió del cuarto.

— Buenos días, princesa —su padre sonrió detrás de la taza de café: —¿qué tal has dormido?

Aile sonrió.

— Bien, gracias.

El señor Gilbert le sirvió café en una taza y le pasó las galletas. Ailee mordisqueó una distraída.

— Buenos días —Nate entró bostezando en la cocina.

Se sentó junto a su hermana y empezó a devorar la comida. Sólo más tarde reparó en su hermana.

— Eh, hoy es el día, ¿no?

Aile asintió.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

— Un poco.

— Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo Nate con la boca llena,— la Prueba no te dirá nada nuevo. Te tocará Erudición, lo llevas en la sangre.

Nate había hecho la Prueba tres años atrás. Ailee todavía recordaba ese día. Fue la única vez en que su hermano se había comportado como un auténtico loco. Fue el día en que Eric había abandonado Erudición.

Ailee alejó esos pensamientos y dio un sorbo a su café.

* * *

Cara pasó a recogerla, tan puntual como siempre.

— Hola. Qué, ¿estás lista?

Su amiga sonrió.

— Preparadísima. ¡Soy capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier cosa!

Ailee se puso a reír.

— ¡Pues allá vamos!

Y juntas se unieron a los grupos de estudiantes que iban a hacer la Prueba.

Delante del Colegio se habían formado cinco colas de estudiantes, según la facción a la que pertenecían. Cara y Ailee se unieron a Erudición.

— ¡Eh, Cara, Alteza, aquí! —un chico de su clase les hizo señas para que se unieran a él.

— Gracias, Tim —aprovechó el intercambio de miradas entre el chico y su amiga para fijarse en los miembros de las otras facciones.

El ambiente general era de nerviosismo, de tensión. _Los estudiantes que no saben que están dudando._ Mientras que los que destilaban seguridad eran, con toda probabilidad, los que sabían en que no iban a cambiar de facción.

Basculó el peso de una pierna a otra. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado de la Prueba. Nate tenía razón, lo llevaba en la sangre. Pero aún así, siempre cabía la remota posibilidad de… Trató de apartar esos pensamientos de la mente. No se precipitaría. Cuando supiera los resultados ya tomaría una decisión. Además, la Prueba era justamente para eso, para aceptar sin más el resultado. Sin que hubiera dudas.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Su mirada se topó con su reflejo.

— Es un espejo —la mujer que había hablado tenía los ojos rasgados y el pelo oscuro salpicado de grises.—Adelante. Soy Tori, soy quién te administrará la Prueba.

La sala parecía la consulta del dentista y Tori le indicó que se sentara en la silla del centro. Ailee se sentó y respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse. Tori percibió su nerviosismo.

— No te preocupes, es muy sencillo. Ten, bebe esto —añadió mientras le alargaba un pequeño vasito de cristal.

El líquido tenía un lejano sabor mentolado y Ailee cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse.

* * *

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál ha sido el resultado? —Cara se abalanzó sobre ella sonriendo.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

— ¡Qué tonta! —ninguna de las dos estaba autorizada a decir el resultado y aunque Ailee se moría de ganas de comentar sus dudas con su amiga, se mordió la lengua.

Alguien gritó el nombre de las chicas y vieron a Nate saludándolas desde el otro lado de la calle.

— Mira, tu hermano. Vamos.

Nate las recibió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Habéis pasado miedo o qué?

— Nah, qué va, ha sido más sencillo de lo que pensaba, ¿no Ailee?

Asintió e iba a comentar algo con Cara cuando se fijó que su amiga se ponía tiesa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es ella, ha venido.

— ¿Quién… —empezó a decir, pero ya sabía la respuesta—: Jeanine?

Cara asintió y Ailee se puso tensa.

— Buenos días, Cara Dent —la voz de la líder de Erudición era muy suave.— Nate.

— Buenos días, Jeanine —Ailee se giró con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Alteza —Jeanine todavía miraba a Cara:— Veo que ya habéis pasado la Prueba.

Su amiga asintió, sonriendo.

— Y supongo que el resultado ha sido el que esperábais —añadió Jeanine y, de nuevo, Cara y Ailee asintieron.:— Perfecto. Nate, si te parece, acompaña a la señorita Dent a su casa, yo quiero hablar un rato con tu hermana.

Siguió a Jeanine y entró con ella en el coche.

— Llévanos a casa, Evan —indicó al chófer. Luego se giró para mirar a Ailee:— Te noto tensa, cariño, ¿no ha ido bien la Prueba?

— Ya sabes el resultado.

— ¿Y no te parece adecuado?

— Sí, no es eso, es…

— Dime —Jeanine puso su mano encima de la de la chica: —¿Qué sucede?

— Sólo estoy agobiada por mañana. No quiero que nada cambie después de la Prueba.

Jeanine sonrió comprensiva.

— Mi niña, pero si tú has nacido para esto. ¿De dónde crees que viene tu apodo? La gente reconoce tu sangre real.

 _No, Jeanine, la gente te reconoce a ti como su Líder. Yo no soy nadie, sólo por casualidad te ha tocado ser mi madrina._ Pero Jeanine seguía hablando y Ailee prestó atención.

— Mañana, cuando elijas, tu vida va a cambiar. Pero no estarás sola. Me tienes a mí, tienes a tu padre, a Nate… y a todos los que son fieles a nuestra causa. Tienes que pensar en esto si tienes dudas.

Ailee asintió, tratando de parecer relajada.

— Hoy cenaremos juntas, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

* * *

Ese alguien era Caleb Prior.

— Alteza —la saludó al entrar.

— Enantada —Ailee sonrió. Caleb era un año mayor que ella. El año pasado había sido transferido de Abnegación. Y se entendía de mil maravillas con Jeanine. Ailee se apuntó mentalmente que no debía olvidar ese dato.

La conversación durante la cena fue muy distendida. En realidad, giró en torno a un estudio que estaba realizando Jeanine y con el cual Caleb colaboraba.

— Mañana Ailee decidirá su Facción —comentó la Líder durante el postre.

Caleb se giró para mirarla y clavó en ella unos ojos penetrantes.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

— No, ya no. Noblesse oblige.

Desde su posición en la cabecera de la mesa, Jeanine sonrió satisfecha.

— Id pasando al salón, ahora me reúno con vosotros.

Ailee se levantó desganada y Caleb la siguió. El cuarto de estar de Jeanine era frío, ordenado. Se sentaron en un sillón blanco.

— Me sorprende lo bien que has conectado con Jeanine. Antes estabas en Abnegación, ¿no?— el tono fue más insultante de lo que había pretendido y notó como la mirada de Caleb se endurecía.

— Sí, nací allá. Pero este es mi lugar ahora.

— Ya, ahora eres el nuevo favorito —hizo un gesto en dirección a la cocina, donde estaba Jeanine:— ¿Sabes que es mi madrina?

— Sí.

— Cuando murió mi madre, Jeanine atendió muy bien a mi padre y por eso tiene derechos sobre mi vida.

— Entiendo.

— No, no entiendes. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que ella te ha considerado un buen partido para mí.

Caleb enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Fuera llovía.

* * *

Volvieron juntos a casa, en silencio, mientras Ailee saltaba los charcos se encontraba a su paso. Al llegar frente a su edificio, se giró para despedirse.

— Gracias por acompañarme, ha sido un placer. Descansa.

— Espera —el chico tiró de la manga de su uniforme.

— ¿Qu…? —empezó mientras se giraba, pero no pudo terminar, porque Caleb la besó. Ailee dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sin corresponder. Cuando por fin se apartó para mirarla, ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Tengo que entrar. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Alteza.


	2. La decisión

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tratando de no hacer ruido. Tenía los puños apretados y temblaba de rabia: el beso la había enfurecido. Sintió arcadas y corrió al lavabo. El agua estaba tan fría que fue como cortarse con un cuchillo. Se frotó bien los labios.

Caleb… la había besado.

Estaba tan enfadada que tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear, de romper cosas. Pero no quería que su padre o Nate se preocuparan. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo, el pelo le chorreaba. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sólo entonces comprendió que Jeanine le había tendido una encerrona y ella se había dejado engatusar por su sonrisa bondadosa. Todo había sido cuidadosamente planeado de antemano. Aquella cena improvisada había sido una transacción, donde la especie subastada era ella. Jeanine necesitaba algo de Caleb y, a cambio, le había prometido la mano de su protegida.

Sintió ahogarse de rabia y se tiró del pelo, mordiéndose los labios.. Había sido una estúpida y Jeanine la había manejado a su antojo. ¡Hasta Caleb había jugado con ella! Por suerte, no era su primer beso. Aquel había sido de Eric Coulter.

* * *

Ocurrió del modo más inesperado, una tarde lluviosa de otoño a la vuelta del colegio. A Eric le conocía desde pequeña: era el mejor amigo de Nate. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana, Eric dejó de ignorarla; ya no la trataba como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Ella había notado su mirada intensa, y la desconcertaba tanto que procuraba ignorarle. Comentar aquello con Nate hubiera supuesto exponerse a sus burlas y a que Eric se enterara.

Ese día se entretuve comentando unas dudas con el profesor. Al salir del edificio, el cielo oscuro amenazaba lluvia. Cuando abrió su mochila descubrió que se había olvidado el paraguas en casa.

— Idiota —se golpeó en la frente. Ahora tendría que correr para llegar a casa.

Una voz conocida la llamó y se giró para saludarle.

— Eric —y añadió mientras señalaba hacia el cielo:— ¿tienes paraguas?

— Nop.

— Mala suerte.

— Te acompaño.

Se encogió de hombros y se colgó la mochila al hombro, prometiéndose tener la actitud más neutral posible. Lo de que Eric la miraba diferente no era más que alucinaciones suyas.

Echaron a andar. Ailee odiaba los silencios incómodos y desagradables, por lo que tendía a ocuparlos charlando sobre varios temas superficiales. Sin embargo, con Eric no funcionaba, pues la conocía de toda la vida. Así que echaron a andar en silencio. Las zancadas de él eran largas y Ailee tenía respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de mantenerse a la altura. Un relámpago rasgó el cielo y un trueno retumbo encima de ellos. Miró a Eric y él guiñó un ojo:

— Premio a quien llegue antes al parque —y sin terminar la frase empezó a correr.

Ailee no dudó ni un instante y se lanzó a la carrera tras de él. Una lluvia suave empezó a caer encima de ellos, sin importarles.

Lo que Eric había llamado parque no era sino una pequeña parcela de hierba con dos árboles y un balancín. Se resguardaron bajo el porche de una casa y Ailee se apoyó en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el resuello.

— ¿Estás bien? —Eric apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

— ¡Casi nos pilla! —estaba aliviada, la lluvia se había convertido en temporal y golpeaba con fuerza.— Ah, y eres un tramposo.

Se incorporó para escurrirse el pelo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Eric no se había reído. Giró la cabeza y tropezó con su mirada intensa. Sintió la garganta seca y quiso decir algo. Él alargó el brazo.

— Ailee…

Fue inesperado, pero suave. Abrió los ojos de par en par y recibió su primer beso.

* * *

El peine se deslizaba rápidamente por el pelo. Esa era una de las ventaja de tenerlo lacio. Se cepilló con suavidad, tratando de no pensar en nada. Pero era como luchar contra corriente. Caleb, Jeanine, la Prueba de Aptitud, Eric, el beso de Caleb, la Elección… eran como bombas programadas, asaltándola cuando creía que había conseguido calmarse.

Escribir. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, aclararse de qué le importaba, cuál era la situación, qué sucedería si sí, si no. Sacó una cuartilla y trató de tranquilizarse. Dibujó una parrilla. Temas. Pros. Contras. La letra era alargada, tirante, tensa en los extremos. _Como la de los suicidas_ , pensó. Debajo de temas escribió el nombre de Jeanine seguido del de Caleb, entre paréntesis. Luego Prueba de Aptitud, con su resultado. Y, a continuación, los nombres de las cinco facciones: _Abnegación. Cordialidad. Verdad. Osadía. Erudición._ Los siguientes veinticinco minutos fueron lluvia de ideas, en las que fue anotando en las otras dos columnas las ventajas y desventajas de los temas. Cuando terminó, sonrió satisfecha: había dado con el problema. Y con la solución.

* * *

Amaneció sin prisas. Tumbada en su cama Ailee repasó una vez más la cuartilla completada la noche anterior. El razonamiento que había seguido era prácticamente perfecto y sonrió orgullosa. Era verdaderamente hija de Erudición.

Unos pasos cerca de su habitación la pusieron en alerta y escondió el papel a tiempo. Su padre entró en la habitación.

— Buenos días, princesa. Pensaba que te habías dormido. ¿Estás preparada?

Ailee asintió.

* * *

Nate y el señor Gilbert la acompañaron en coche.

— En serio, nunca lo he entendido, ¿cómo pueden hacer eso? —Nate señalaba a un grupo de Abnegación, vestidos de gris, bajando del autobús para ceder sus sitio a otro de Cordialidad.

— A mí sus trajes me parecen espantosos —terció Ailee. Aquellas mezclas de rojo y amarillo eran una chillonas en comparación con el serio azul de Erudición.

— Pues ya sabes, no te unas a ellos —rió Nate, pero tuvo que callar al captar la ceñuda mirada del señor Gilbert.

Ailee miró por la ventanilla, tratando de distraerse. Tuvieron que aparcar dos calles más abajo del Colegio, pues había aglomeración de estudiantes y sus familiares.

Cara ya estaba allí y les hizo señas para que se aceran. Ailee iba a decirle algo cuando un chirrido quebró el aire y las miradas se dirigieron al tren que circulaba por las vías. Los miembros de Osadía saltaron de la locomotora en marcha, terminando en una voltereta o cayendo de pie. Sazonado de gritos y aullidos. Ailee tragó silencio cuando el grupo vestido de negro corrió al interior de Colegio, las demás Facciones apartándose para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

— Cara Dent.

Ailee observó a su amiga ponerse en pie y avanzar con paso tambaleante al estrado. Johanna Reyes, la Líder de Cordialidad era la encargada de conducir la prueba aquel año. Cuando la sangre de Cara tiñó el agua, hubo asentimiento general entre Erudición. Ailee aplaudió discretamente. La sonrisa de Cara reveló que acababa de pasar un mal trago y corrió a reunirse con Tim, que ya había elegido su lugar.

Las diez siguientes personas se quedaron en las Facciones donde habían nacido. De momento, sólo un muchacho de Verdad se había transferido a Cordialidad y otra había pasado a Abnegación. A medida que se acercaba su nombre, Ailee dejó de prestar atención. Hubo más transferidos y gritos y aplausos, pero ella repasaba mentalmente el papel escrito el día anterior. No quería equivocarse, pero buscaba incesantemente una brecha en su razonamiento para corregirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— Ailee Miles —la voz de Johanna sonó lejana, como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de allí.

Nate le apretó la mano, tratando de infundirle ánimos. Frente a ella estaba el moño bajo de Jeanine, que había tratado de ignorar durante toda la ceremonia. La chica hizo un esfuerzo y se puso en pie. Para llegar al estrado donde estaban los cuencos había que recorrer una distancia relativamente corta. Esos veinte pasos se le hicieron eternos. Hundió la mano en el bolsillo y acarició el papel arrugado. De algún modo, aquello le daba seguridad.

Johanna le tendió el cuchillo. Agarró el mango y se sobresaltó al sentir el metal frío en la palma. Hizo un corte limpio. Los cuencos estaban allí. Cinco, representando a cada una de las Facciones. Cuando abrió la mano, la sangre cayó sobre las brasas, exactamente en el lugar en que ella había decidido. Hubo murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa pero también gritos. Ailee había elegido Osadía como su nueva casa.


	3. Para llegar hay que saltar

La sangre cayó con suavidad en medio de la brasa y unas lenguas de fuego se agitaron para consumirla. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

— Osadía —anunció Johanna a la multitud congregada en la sala semicircular.

Hubo un murmullo de exclamación, procedente de la zona de Erudición y aplausos y gritos del otro lado del semicirculo: los miembros de Osadía daban la bienvenida a la transferida. Ailee bajó las escaleras con cuidado, aturdida. Repetía interiormente, como una cantinela, la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Fue recibida con efusividad en su nueva casa y se sentó entre otras dos chicas. Quiso decir algo, pero ninguna la atendió. Todos los ojos estaban pendientes del siguiente de la lista. Un muchacho que acabó decidiéndose por Abnegación, la Facción de la que procedía.

La ceremonia de Elección finalizó con un discurso de Johanna. Hizo énfasis en la importancia de ser fieles a la propia decisión, ceñirse a las ordenes de los Líderes.

— De esta manera, cuanto más fieles seáis a vuestra casa, mejor serviréis al Estado. Fidelidad en lo poco para lo mucho.

Tal vez seguía aturdida por los acontecimientos o había demasiado ruido en el área de Osadía, pero a Ailee le pareció que aquella frase era complicada.

— Ahora cada uno se irá a su nuevo hogar y empezaréis el periodo de iniciación. Os deseo la mejor de las suertes. ¡La Facción antes que la sangre!

Con aquellas palabras, Johanna puso punto final a su discurso y se retiró. Un aplauso estruendoso de la zona de Cordialidad sorprendió a las otras Facciones, que también se pusieron en pie y repitieron la letanía. Ailee casi se atraganta.

Lo que sucedió después fue caótico. Un ruido ensordecedor invadió la salda: padres felicitando a sus hijos, compañeros acogiendo a sus amigos, alguien llorando. Ailee miró a su alrededor: estaba perdida en un mar oscuro, entre brazos musculosos y cuellos tatuados. Completamente fuera de lugar. Una mano blanca se abrió paso en su dirección y contempló con horror como la alcanzaba.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —era Nate, sujetándola por el antebrazo con una fuerza desconocida.

Ailee le miró a los ojos. Su hermano estaba enfadado.

— Yo… la Prueba de Aptitud dijo que pertenecía a Osadía.

— No me jod… —Nate la zarandeó.

El señor Gilbert se abría paso en medio de la multitud, pero antes de llegar a su hija, alguien le interceptó. Por encima del hombro de Nate, Ailee vio que ese alguien era Jeanine. Hablaba con suavidad y el señor Gilbert asentía, con la mirada baja. Aquella visión le dio náuseas.

— Déjame, Nate. Era mi decisión.

Se deshizo del brazo de su hermano y se apresuró para unirse a Osadía, cuyos miembros ya estaban abandonando la sala con buen paso.

— Traidora —se giró para identificar la voz, pero sólo vio la espalda de Nate alejándose entre la multitud.

* * *

El grupo de Osadía subía las escaleras a buen trote. Ailee se incorporó a la última fila, junto a una muchacha de pelo rizado y camisa blanca. Transferida. Al llegar al primer piso, salieron a una azotea baja, que quedaba a la altura de la vía de tren. Un chirrido metálico indicó que el vehículo se estaba acercando. Traqueteaba.

— No querrán que… —la chica de Verdad contemplaba con la boca abierta a los miembros más adelantados del grupo, que habían empezado a correr.

— Creo que sí —Ailee también estaba sorprendida.

La chica se giró para mirarla:

— ¿Vamos?

Ailee asintió y echaron a correr. Justo a tiempo. El tren pasó veloz a su lado. La chica y ella movían las piernas con rapidez, acercándose peligrosamente al lateral del convoy. Ailee se fijó en un asidero metálico y alargó el brazo para agarrarse a él. Tropezó con un obstáculo y se rascó las rodillas. Sintió una quemazón y tuvo ganas de gritar, pero dándose un último empujón consiguió entrar dentro del vagón. La anilla había sido su salvación.

— ¡Lo has conseguido! —era la chica de Verdad.

Ailee asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared del vehículo

— Por los pelos.

— Ya… no sé qué pretendían con esto. Podrían tener un poco más de consideración hacia los transferidos. Por cierto, soy Derry.

— Ailee.

— Erudición, ¿eh? ¿No sé te daba bien el estudio?

— Más o menos.

Derry sonrió.

— A ver qué tal nos apañamos en Osadía. Yo llevo casi un año preparándome para esto.

— ¿Cómo? —Ailee la miró desconcertada.

— Bueno, digamos que no pegaba nada en Verdad y he pensado que un poco de deporte no me vendría mal para entrar aquí.

Derry le explicó que todas las mañanas salía a correr para aumentar su resistencia física. Mientras hablaba, Ailee se acordó de su cama confortable. Ella nunca se había levantado más pronto. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido entrenar para entrar en Osadía. Se fijó en los otros miembros del vagón. Había tres chicas de Cordialidad, riendo con un chico de Verdad. Cerca de la puerta por donde habían saltado, dos muchachos de Abnegación miraban al exterior. Alguien tiró de la manga de su camisa y se giró para encontrarse de frente con…

— ¡Ethan! —el muchacho, vecino de Cara también se había transferido.

— Ya ves, Alteza, hemos escapado de Erudición.

— Chss, no me llames así. ¿Ha venido alguien más?

— Sí, Jon Curto y Layla. Están más adelante.

Nunca había sido muy amiga de Layla y con Jon apenas había cruzado palabra.

— Bueno, qué, ¿me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Derry se situó junto a Ethan y este enrojeció.

— Derry este es Ethan. Ethan, Derry.

— Encantado —dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

— No hay de qué.

* * *

— ¡Eh, mirad! ¡Están saltando! —todos se acercaron a la portezuela del vagón y miraron en la dirección que señalaba el muchacho de Abnegación.

El tren estaba pasando cerca de un edificio y los pasajeros de los otros vagones estaban literalmente saltando.

— Mirad abajo —entre las vías del tren y el edificio había un distancia larga y, abajo, el vacío. Lejano. Distante.

— Joder… —murmuró un chico de Verdad.

Ailee tragó saliva. Derry se pasó varias veces las manos por el pelo. Al final se giró hacia Ailee.

— ¿Juntas?

Asintió. Se agarraron de la mano, echaron a correr. Fue como estar volando, aunque apenas duró unos segundos antes de caer sobre las piedras y rodar unos metros más allá. Cuando se puso en pie estaba riendo. Buscó a Derry con la mirada. Su nueva amiga estaba riendo como una posesa.

— ¡Sí! —Jon también había aterrizado más allá y estaba poniéndose en pie. Se había hecho un rasguño en el brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa con los que no han saltado? —una de las chicas de Cordialidad expresó la pregunta que todos habían querido formular.

— No han pasado la prueba. Ahora son Sin-Facción —el que había respondido era un muchacho alto, de pelo oscuro y brillante. Tenía una sonrisa angelical, de dientes blancos.

La chica de Cordialidad que había preguntado bajó la mirada. Uno de sus amigos se había quedado atrás.

— Bien. Escuchad todos. Soy Peter —el chico de dientes blancos alza la voz. Se puso de pie al borde del edificio. Ailee tragó con fuerza.— Varios pisos por debajo de nosotros está la entrada de los miembros a nuestro recinto. Si no tenéis la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecéis aquí. Nuestros Iniciados tienen el privilegio de ir primero.

Hubo un completo silencio. De pie en la cornisa del edificio, Peter paseaba la mirada entre los recién llegados. Nadie abría la boca.

— ¿A qué esperáis? ¿Quién quiere tener el honor de saltar primero?

— ¿Quieres que saltemos desde allí? —Derry no pudo mantenerse callada. Señalaba el agujero del cemento entre los cuatro edificios. Más oscuro que la boca de un lobo.

— ¿Desde dónde, si no? —la voz de Peter, aunque suave era amenazadora.— ¿Quieres ser la primera? ¿O eres tan cobarde como el resto?

Derry tragó saliva. Haberte subido a un tren en marcha, saltar de él a un edificio y que ahora te tildaran de cobarde delante de todo el grupo era un insulto incómodo. Asintió.

— De acuerdo. Saltaré.

Ailee la miró sorprendida.

— Ánimo —susurró.

— No le des tanto ánimo y salta tú también, Listilla.

Ailee se puso tiesa. Listilla sonaba, en los labios de aquel chico, como un escupitajo. Derry subió a la cornisa y miró abajo. Le temblaban las piernas, pero saltó. Cuando desapareció en la oscuridad no oyeron ningún ruido.

Uno a uno fueron saltando los otros muchachos. Ethan se animó a saltar pronto y, al final, quedaron Ailee y el tal Peter.

— Qué, ¿no vas a saltar?

¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo? Contempló una vez más el agujero. Le aterrorizaba la negra oscuridad. Pero era la última y no tenía todo el día. Escaló la cornisa. El viento la despeinó y agitó su uniforme azul. Tragó saliva. Abajo, el agujero negro. A su lado, Peter impacientemente golpeaba con la punta del pie el suelo. Contó mentalmente hasta tres. Y entonces saltó.

La red la recibió con dureza y le quitó la respiración. Una mano la cogió por el brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Eres la última?

Asintió, confundida. La mujer que la había ayudado a levantarse tenía los ojos de un color azul grisáceo y la nariz larga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —al ver que dudaba, la mujer dijo con suavidad—: Puedes elegir un nombre nuevo si no te convence. Nadie te conoce.

Ailee asintió.

— Ali. Me llamo Ali.

— Bien, Ali, bienvenida a Osadía.


	4. Hogar, dulce hogar

— Bien, Ali, bienvenida a Osadía.

Ali se unió con el resto del grupo.

— Pensé que no ibas a saltar nunca —comentó Derry.— ¿Te ha empujado ése?

Negó con la cabeza. Un ruido detrás de ellas les indicó que alguien acababa de caer sobre la red. Peter salió por sus propios medios.

— Ya estamos todos aquí.

La mujer que había ayudado a Ali a salir de la red asintió.

— Perfecto. Entonces, allá vamos. ¡Seguidme!

Enfilaron por un pasillo estrecho. Las paredes eran de piedra y el techo, a veces demasiado bajo. —Estamos bajando —susurró Derry.— ¿A dónde nos llevarán?

— Ni idea. Nunca había estado aquí antes —contestó Ethan, provocando la risa de las chicas.

El pasillo estaba iluminado a intervalos por medio de unas linternas, peor la luz era débil y Ali no conseguía ubicarse. Tuvo que prestar atención porque Peter estaba diciendo algo:

— Aquí es donde nos dividimos. Los Iniciados que habéis nacido en Osadía, seguidme. El resto, detrás de Tris.

Tris era la mujer de nariz larga.

— ¿Por qué nos dividimos? —preguntó receloso un chico de Verdad.

— Porque a vosotros os vamos a tirar al abismo.

El tono de voz de Peter fue burlesco y el chico que había hablado tragó saliva. Tris salvó la situación.

— A los nuevos vamos a daros un tour, para que no os perdáis. Andando.

Ali respiró aliviada. Tris parecía alguien más razonable que el tal Peter.

— Es muy joven, ¿no? —comentó en voz baja Derry.

— ¿Quién?

— Ella.

Ethan las interrumpió:

— Sí, se transfirió aquí el año pasado. Antes pertenecía a Abnegación.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ali sorprendida.

— Porque es la hermana de Caleb Prior.

 _¡Caleb!_ Ali tragó saliva. Deseaba no volver a oír nunca más su nombre. Pero el hecho de que la tal Tris fuera su hermana la puso en guardia. No debía confiar en ella.

Cuando el último de los nacidos en Osadía desapareció por otro pasillo, Tris los contó. Había nueve personas. Un muchacho de Abnegación, dos chicos y una chica de Cordialidad, Derry de Verdad y Jon, Ethan, Layla y Ali de Erudición. El resto o bien no habían conseguido subir al tren o no habían saltado.

— Bien, como sabéis, soy Tris. Soy Examinadora y me va a tocar supervisar vuestra Iniciación. Ahora estamos a punto de entrar en el Foso. Allí hacemos gran parte de nuestra vida en común.

"El Foso" era una caverna subterránea, un agujero enorme de paredes de piedra. Desde su posición, Ali contó varios pisos excavados en los muros de roca desnivelada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los distintos puestos de comida, ropa, provisiones, actividades de ocio. Era como si se hallasen en el centro de una plaza, sólo que ésta estaba bajo tierra. Más arriba, por encima de ellos se alzaba una bóveda acristalada, que dejaba pasar la luz natural.

No eran los únicos que estaban en el Foso. Una gran multitud de hombres y mujeres, en apariencia jóvenes y vestidos de riguroso negro chillaban, hablaban, gritaban entre sí. El griterío era tal que Ali cayó en la cuenta de que el silencio, al que tan acostumbrada estaba en Erudición, era, detrás de la luz solar, un privilegio del que no iba a disfrutar a menudo.

— Ahora voy a enseñaros el Abismo —dijo Tris

— Menudos nombres: Foso, Abismo… no es que sean muy originales —susurró Ethan.

Ali asintió.

— Totalmente de acuerdo.

A la derecha del Foso, en una zona más bien oscura, había una verja metálica. Un ruido estruendoso, que absorbía el griterío del Foso. El agua bajaba con una velocidad inusitada y arremetía con furia contra las rocas. Ali tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar la voz de Tris.

— El Abismo nos recuerda constantemente que hay una línea muy fina entre la osadía y la estupidez. Un temerario que se lanzara desde esta altura terminaría con su vida. Quedáis advertidos. Ya ha pasado antes.

Si la intención de la Examinadora era asustar al grupo de Iniciados, lo había conseguido. Todos se alejaron de la verja, visiblemente incómodos.

Tris los guió de nuevo al Foso y se adentraron en una caverna que se abría a la izquierda. El ambiente estaba cargado y en el aire flotaba un aroma como de…

— ¡Comida! ¡Qué bien! Me estaba muriendo de hambre —aplaudió Derry.

El comedor estaba lleno de personas que entrechocaban vasos, cubiertos y platos. Derry, Ethan y Ali se dirigieron a una mesa libre. Ali descubrió que Peter estaba allí sentado. Le hizo señas a Derry pero la chica ya se había sentado, atrayendo la mirada de Peter. Pero el chico optó por ignorarla y siguió comiendo.

En el centro de la mesa, Ali identificó algo parecido a un puré de patata y una bandeja llena de trozos de carne gruesa. La salsera rebosaba de un líquido que parecía aceitoso, así que se sirvió con discreción. Para su sorpresa, la comida estaba buena.

— Nunca pensé que en Osadía supieran cocinar bien —estaba diciendo Ethan, con la boca llena de puré de patatas.— Dicen que los mejores cocineros están en Cordialidad, pero me parece a mí que esto está de muerte.

Ali, sentada frente a Peter, estaba incómoda. Aunque el chico parecía estar ignorándolo, bien podía estar pendiente de la conversación. Anotando mentalmente cualquier comentario para arremeter contra ellos.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y un silencio cayó en el cuarto. Ali levantó la cabeza para poder ver al chico de pelo oscuro y corto que acababa de entrar. No fueron tanto los piercings como la mirada glacial que paseó por la sala lo que sorprendió verdaderamente a Ali. Eric Coulter había cambiado mucho.

— ¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Derry.

— Eric. Uno de los Líderes de aquí. Mejor ándate con ojito con él —era la primera vez que Peter habría la boca para comentar algo, — no querrás terminar echa un estropajo, ¿no?

— Es bastante joven, ¿no? —¿Cómo había llegado Eric tan lejos? Apenas hacía dos años que se había transferido.

— Nadie es demasiado joven en Osadía. En eso somos bastante más progresistas que Erudición.

Tenía razón. Uno de los requisitos para llegar a ser líder en Erudición era la edad. La madurez intelectual se medía por la prudencia que daban los años de experiencia.

Los pasos de Eric resonaron en la sala cuando avanzó en dirección a la mesa. Ali pensó que se sentaría con ellos pero se paró una antes de llegar, junto a la mujer de nariz larga, Tris.

— ¿Qué, quieres que le avise? —Peter se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos que Ali hacía para ver al Líder.

Negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo estaba mirando los piercings de su cara.

— Ah, ¿quieres a su estilista, entonces?

Si aquello era una broma, era realmente nefasta. Ali frunció la nariz y se llevó una cucharada de puré de patata a la boca.

* * *

— Es una broma, ¿no? —la voz aguda de Roxana resumió lo que todos estaban pensando. Peter los había conducido a las habitaciones y les había mostrado el cuarto común que compartirían todos, chicos y chicas.

— Si te ha gustado esto, prepárate para ver el baño —Peter se lo estaba pasando muy bien con la visible incomodidad de los Iniciados.

El baño era exactamente como Ali había temido. Las peras por donde caía el agua, estaban dispuestas en el centro del baño y en los laterales había picas, espejos y un par de retretes. Y no había zonas separadas.

* * *

Una vez acostada en la cama, con Derry en la cama de al lado y Ethan en la del otro, Ali cayó en la cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. El día había estado lleno de emociones: la Elección, la llegada a Osadía, la cena… Unas horas antes estaba confortablemente sentada en su cama, en aquella habitación tan pulcra y ordenada. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía cuarto propio. Aunque, vistas las condiciones, lo peor de todo era compartir el baño. Se anotó mentalmente ducharse a una hora distinta que el resto.

Sí, también había visto a Eric. Y estaba contenta. El día anterior había estudiado los distintos tipos de respuesta a un posible encuentro con el chico. El resultado final había superado con creces las expectativas. En primer lugar, Eric no la había visto, lo que significaba que, o bien no sabía que estaba allí, o bien no le importaba que se hubiera transferido. Ali no sabía cuál de las dos variantes sería la adecuada, aunque confiaba descubrirlo pronto. Y, en segundo lugar y más importante aún, su propia reacción. La visión de Eric la había desconcertado, eso era cierto: había aumentado considerablemente su masa muscular y adaptado su estilo al de Osadía, tan lleno de piercings y tatuajes. Pero el corazón de Ali no había latido con fuerza ni se habían despertado sentimientos extraños, cosa que habría sido preocupante. Ver a Eric había sido una experiencia extraña, pero Ali se sintió orgullosa por haber superado el nivel de "no me importan mi primer amor". Si se puntuaba, había obtenido limpiamente una Matrícula de Honor.


	5. Primer día

Esa noche soñó que estaba en Erudición, de vuelta a casa. Pero no era la misma casa en la que había vivido desde pequeña. Alargó el brazo para agarrar el pomo y entró dentro.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —pero su eco fue lo único que alcanzó a oír.— ¿Papá? ¿Nate?

El vestíbulo estaba en penumbras y tanteó la pared para encender el interruptor. La luz estaba fundida. Avanzó a tientas y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba preparada, como si de un momento a otro, fuesen a cenar. Contó los servicios, había tres platos, como siempre.

Pasó al salón-cuarto de estar. La televisión estaba encendida, sin sonido. Pasaban el telediario de la noche.

— ¿Papá? ¿Nate? Soy yo, Ali, he vuelto a casa.

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nuevo nombre.

— No, —rectificó— soy Ali. He vuelto a casa.

Las escaleras crujieron y la chica se dio la vuelta, esperando el cariñoso recibimiento de su padre, o la sonrisa burlesca de su hermano. No se había equivocado. Su padre bajó los escalones, tambaleándose.

— Papá —sonrió ella y se acercó para darle un beso.

Pero el señor Gilbert no pareció reparar en ella y pasó de largo. Ali le miró desconcertada. Se dijo interiormente que había poca luz y que por eso no la había visto.

Observó a su padre sentarse en el sofá y concentrarse en unos crucigramas. Siempre hacía eso antes de cenar. Crucigramas con la televisión encendida haciéndole compañía.

El conocido chirrido de los goznes de la puerta trasera la distrajo y Ali se giró para ver entrar a su heramano.

— Nate —dijeron al unísono el señor Gilbert y ella.

Igual que había hecho su padre, Nate pasó por delante de la chica sin verla y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ali se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Eh, hola, papá, Nate, estoy aquí.

Se sentó junto a ellos, recostando la cabeza en el hombre de Nate, arrebatando el lápiz a su padre. Pero nada, seguían sin verla.

— Basta ya, me estáis asustando.

Les zarandeó con fuerza, pero sin éxito. De pronto, alguien habló desde la cocina.

— A cenar —era una voz suave, como una brisa ligera de principios de primavera. Era…

Ali se levantó corriendo. Detrás de Ali entraron Nate y el señor Gilbert y se sentaron en la mesa. Mamá se acercó a ellos con un bol humeante. A Ali aquella situación se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Apenas dos días antes, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora su madre. Nate pasaba los platos y ella servía. Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, el señor Gilbert cogió la mano de su mujer y la besó mientras decía:

— Muchas gracias, Alteza — y añadió dirigiéndose a Nate:— ¡qué bien que por fin estemos todos juntos!

Ali quiso gritar. _¡¿Qué os pasa a todos?! ¡Y yo ¿qué?!_ Sintió una presión fuerte en la garganta, como si alguien la estuviera ahogando. Luego un golpe seco por detrás y la visión se volvió borrosa.

* * *

— Ali, despierta. ¡Arriba! —Derry la estaba zarandeando con fuerza.

Ali se incorporó. Estaba en Osadía, en una cama bien distinta a la suya. A su alrededor, los chicos se estaban vistiendo deprisa.

— Vamos a llegar tarde si no te das prisa —Derry terminó de atarse los zapatos. En el otro lado, Ethan estaba ocupado estirando las sábanas. Ambos iban vestidos de negro, como si llevasen una eternidad allí. A los pies de su cama, Ali encontró una camiseta y un tejano de color oscuro. Supuso que aquel sería su traje de ahora en adelante. Se puso los pantalones dentro de la cama y se deslizó la camisa por encima del pijama, que luego se quitó por encima de la cabeza.

— Remilgada —Derry puso los ojos en blanco, como si ella hubiese estado más que acostumbrada a esa situación mixta.— Corre si quieres que te espere. A en punto sirven el desayuno.

Ali corrió al lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió de cómo la cambiaba el negro. No sabría decir muy bien qué aspecto le daba, pero estaba bien lejos de pasar por un miembro en pleno derecho de Osadía. Más bien parecía que había robado aquella ropa de su un muchacho mayor. Se recogió el pelo con una coleta alta y se unió a Derry y Ethan. Juntos bajaron a la cafetería, donde habían cenado el día anterior.

Descubrieron que no había horarios fijos en Osadía. Al menos, no para los que ya habían pasado la etapa de Iniciación. Ya había gente desayunando y los otros iban llegando a intervalos irregulares. Aun así, la sala estaba relativamente vacía.

Tris, la mujer de la nariz larga estaba desayunando un par de mesas más allá. Sentado frente a ella, estaba el chico con el que Ali la había visto el día anterior, cuando Eric se había acercado para hablar con ellos. Conversaban en voz baja y, en un momento determinado, el chico acarició con suavidad el brazo de la Examinadora.

— Esos dos son pareja —comentó Derry,— así que si por casualidad te interesaba el tipo ese, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de él.

Ali puso los ojos en blanco y bebió un poco de café. El sabor, fuerte y amargo, era distinto del de Erudición, más dulzón. Esperaba acostumbrarse a él.

— ¿Puedo? —Ethan se echó a un lado y una muchacha de Cordialidad se sentó con ellos.— Soy Roxana.

— Estas son Derry y Ali. Yo soy Ethan.

— ¿Habéis dormido bien? —preguntó Roxana.

— Bueno… podía haber sido peor —contestó Ethan.

— Yo he dormido bien, la verdad. Pero Ali, tú no has parado de moverte. ¿Te añorabas o algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

— He tenido sueños raros, eso es todo.

— Sueños raros tipo… ¿qué?

— Sin más, no los recuerdo bien, pero eran raros.

El señor Gilbert, mamá, Nate, llevando una vida familiar en la que ella parecía no haber existido jamás. Echó otro trago al café. En el fondo no tenía un mal sabor.

* * *

— Como sabéis, desde el año pasado, puntuamos a todos nuestros Iniciados. Aquí se va a poner, al final de cada día, vuestra puntuación —Tris señalaba una pizarra. En una columna estaban apuntados los nombres del grupo.— Como veis, os evaluamos de manera separada que a los nacidos aquí, en Osadía, pero eso no quiere decir que vuestros entrenadores vayan a ser menos exigentes. En la Prueba final se os examinará conjuntamente, y se decidirá en función de vuestras marcas.

— ¿Decidirá el qué? —Derry tenía la mano levantada.

— Si sois aptos para Osadía. Pero no te preocupes, contra toda lógica, a veces también hay sorpresa —Tris esbozó una media sonrisa que Ali no supo interpretar.

— ¿Qué pasa si resulta que no somos aptos? —su voz sonó muy débil, como si tuviera la garganta entelada. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

— En ese caso, la persona abandonará el recinto de Osadía y vivirá Sin-Facción.

Ali apretó los labios.

Le ardían los pulmones y la chorreaba sudor. Habían empezado con lo que Tris había llamado una Sesión Ligera de Resistencia. Llevaban más de media hora corriendo, trotando, agitando piernas y brazos y Ali ya no podía más. Delante de ella, Derry corría a buen ritmo. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo preparándose para eso. Ethan lo estaba pasando tan mal como ella y, al observar a su alrededor, vio que otros compañeros también.

— ¡Descanso! —la voz de Tris sonó fuerte por la sala y Ali obedeció.

Apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y trató de recuperar el resuello. La garganta le picaba y las piernas le temblaban. Apenas se había sentado en el suelo cuando unas palmadas le indicaron que pasaban al siguiente ejercicio. Éste consistía en una serie de estiramientos y calentamientos. La Examinadora fue corrigiendo las distintas posturas, explicando qué músculos estaban estirando. El resto de la mañana transcurrió con ejercicios similares: una mezcla de resistencia, seguida de una sesión de calentamiento. A las doce y media, Tris indicó que era hora del almuerzo.

— A las dos, os espero de vuelta.

Todos asintieron y luego se dirigieron a la Cafetería

— Bueno, para ser el primer día no ha sido tan malo, ¿no? —dijo Derry mientras se arreglaba la coleta. Al ver que ni Ethan ni Ali contestabn, añadió:— Podría haber sido peor, digo.

— Para mi ha sido durillo. Nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio —Ethan todavía resoplaba.

— Pues aún nos queda la sesión de la tarde… y yo ya no puedo más.

— Tranquila, Ali, es cuestión de acostumbrarse. De verdad. Las primeras veces que salía a correr sola no duraba ni quince minutos.

— Espero que tengas razón —pero no lo dijo muy convencida.

* * *

Los Iniciados llegaron puntuales a la hora convenida. Tris llegó un poco más tarde, acompañada del chico de ojos claros, que había desayunado con ella.

— ¿Te presentas tú o yo? —le preguntó la Examinadora. El tono de su voz no fue ni dulce ni suave, sino profesionalmente neutra.

— Yo mismo —y dirigiéndose a los chicos dijo:— La mayor parte del tiempo trabajo en el cuartel de control, pero en las siguientes semanas, seré vuestro instructor. Mi nombre es Cuatro.

Ali alzó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de nombre era aquel?

—La primera cosa que vamos a aprender hoy es la manera de ganar una lucha. Técnicas básicas de defensa. Poneos por parejas.

Ali se dio la vuelta para buscar a Derry, pero entonces, Ethan se le adelantó y, alargando el brazo le dijo a Derry:

— Tú conmigo.


End file.
